


Instynkt

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, But also A little shit, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Hand Jobs, Horny Bucky Barnes, Kinktober, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, in the most awkward way possible, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Kiedy Bucky zostaje uprowadzony przez Hydrę - znowu! - Tony podejrzewa najgorsze. Odbijają go, ale agenci Hydry faszerują Bucky'ego czymś, co sprowadza go do jego najbardziej podstawowych, prymitywnych instynktów, próbując zmienić go z powrotem w swoją śmiercionośną broń. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewali się, że Bucky będzie chronił swoją drużynę, zamiast ją atakować. Teraz wrócili już do wieży i to tylko kwestia przeczekania działania narkotyków, i byłoby naprawdę świetnie, gdyby tylko Bucky mógł przestać zachowywać się tak dziwnie w towarzystwie Tony'ego. Steve pewnie nie byłby wciąż taki miły, gdyby jego chłopak przytulał się do innego.No i o co chodzi z tym całym jedzeniem?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Instynkt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232013) by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek). 



\- Gofry.  
\- Nie.  
\- Hot-dogi.  
\- Nie.  
\- Na litość… lody!  
\- Nie.  
\- W porządku, w takim razie pączki. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie masz ochoty na pączka.  
Bucky prychnął.  
\- Nie mam ochoty na pączka.  
Sam jęknął, potrząsając głową i biegnąc szybciej, żeby nadążyć za Buckym.  
\- Jezu, ty i Cap. Takie ciała przez to cholerne serum i zero korzyści.  
\- Jaki masz problem ze zdrowym jedzeniem? - Bucky uparcie odwracał głowę, nawet gdy mijali grupę studentów, jedzących jakieś znakomicie pachnące barbecue. - Mam jeść byle co tylko dlatego, że nie mogę przytyć? Weźmy chociażby kwestię witamin, są potrzebne, więc…  
\- Wa-pshh! - Sam sparodiował dźwięk trzaśnięcia wyimaginowanym biczem i Bucky prychnął.  
\- Odwal się. Dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby…  
Sam wywrócił oczami.  
\- Dobijasz mnie, człowieku. Tylko dlatego, że twój facet nagle zdecydował się przejść na weganizm, nie znaczy od razu, że i ty musisz.  
\- Nie muszę. Chcę.  
Sam spojrzał na niego sceptycznie i Bucky parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Okej, masz mnie. Zgodziłem się na to tylko dlatego, że nie mogę się doczekać, aż Steve da ciała. Daję mu – ile, trzy tygodnie? - zanim da sobie spokój i zażąda pieczonego kurczaka z przepisu mojej mamy.  
\- Jesteś, kurwa, niewiarygodny. - Sam westchnął. Jego uwagę przykuło stoisko z hot-dogami i poprowadził ich w tym kierunku. - Dobra, cokolwiek. Mam ochotę na mięso, więc po prostu weźmy sobie po hot-dogu – możesz dobrać sałatkę, jak cię to uszczęśliwi – Steve się nie dowie, więc nie będzie miał z tym problemu…  
\- Nie. - Bucky spoważniał, patrząc na niego surowo. - _Obiecałem_ mu.  
Sam wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz. Wciąż uważam…  
Stoisko z hot-dogami nagle eksplodowało. Sam krzyknął, kiedy siła podmuchu zwaliła go z nóg, odrzucając na plecy kilka metrów dalej. Doszedł do siebie akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak Bucky z głuchym łoskotem uderza w latarnię, upada na ziemię i nieruchomieje.  
\- Kurwa! - krzyknął, kiedy odtoczył się w bok w samą porę, by uniknąć serii z karabinu maszynowego, kryjąc się za najbliższym śmietnikiem. Aktywował połączenie, stukając małą słuchawkę ukrytą w uchu. - Falcon do bazy. Mieliśmy eksplozję w Central Parku, dużo uzbrojonych gości, Zima ranna. Powtarzam, Zima ranna.  
\- Jestem w drodze – powiedział Tony i Sam prawie mógł usłyszeć towarzyszący tym słowom dźwięk jego repulsorów. - Ilu ich tam jest?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Za to dużo kul dookoła. - Sam wychylił się na tyle daleko, by móc zobaczyć Bucky’ego, który wciąż leżał nieruchomo. Poczuł, że krew zamarza mu w żyłach, kiedy nad jego ciałem stanęło dwóch ludzi. - Do diabła.  
\- Quinjet w drodze, niecałe trzy minuty. - Odezwał się nagle Steve. - Falcon, jaka jest sytuacja?  
\- Zabierają Zimę. - Sam skoczył na nogi i rzucił się w stronę Bucky’ego, uderzając jednego ze stojących przy nim gości i wytrącając mu glocka. Kolejnego chciał kopnąć w twarz, ale ten złapał go za kostkę i mocno skręcił, przez co Sam stracił równowagę, zaliczając ciężki upadek na ramię.  
\- Nie angażuj się. Powtarzam, nie angażuj się! - rozkazał Steve i Sam zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Trochę na to za późno, kapitanie. - Celnym kopniakiem podciął napastnikowi nogi, posyłając go na ziemię i spróbował wyrwać pistolet. Kula śmignęła mu koło ucha i zaklął, kiedy zobaczył kolejnych pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi, biegnących w ich stronę.  
\- Falcon, masz Zimę na oku? Co z nim?  
\- Nadal nieprzytomny. Pięciu gości z bronią idzie do nas, spróbuję go przenieść.  
\- Zrób to.  
Sam sapnął, kiedy dźwignął bezwładne ciało Bucky’ego i zarzucił go na ramiona. Za sobą słyszał wystrzały – aż nagle przerwał im ogień z repulsorów. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.  
\- Iron Man przybywa, żeby uratować dzień – zaraportował Tony. - Dobra, to gdzie jest to nasze zimowe…  
Kolejna eksplozja ponownie zwaliła Sama z nóg, a Bucky upadł ciężko na jego plecy.  
\- Jezu – stęknął bez tchu. - Co je ten dupek, kamienie?  
\- Falcon, jaki jest twój status?  
\- Świetnie nie jest. - Sam zaklął, ledwie unikając kolejnego pocisku. - Stark, przydałbyś się tutaj.  
Nie było odpowiedzi i kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył Iron Mana, który okrążał… co to było, właściwie? Robot? Robot-czołg? Co, do cholery?  
Kolejna seria z karabinu uderzyła koło jego nóg, więc spróbował podnieść Bucky’ego, podpierając go ramieniem.  
\- Dobra, dziadku, dawaj. Musimy…  
Ukłucie w szyję zaskoczyło go i ledwie zdołał unieść rękę, by pod palcami poczuć wbitą w skórę strzałkę, kiedy przewrócił się, tracąc kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Jego mięśnie zwiotczały i upadł, z głową zwróconą w stronę Bucky’ego – Bucky’ego, który był już przytomny i patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, ale też nie mógł się poruszyć. W jego ramię wbiło się kilka nasączonych trucizną strzałek. Sparaliżowali nas, pomyślał; zanim umysł zalała panika, w polu widzenia pojawiły się czarne, męskie buty i Bucky został zabrany z zasięgu jego wzroku.  
_Nie!_ chciał krzyknąć, ale wyrwał mu się tylko żałosny jęk. Język, kompletnie odrętwiały, był nieprzydatny i wydawał się dziwnie wielki w jego ustach.  
\- Bierzemy obu? - usłyszał czyjś głos i desperacko starał się podnieść na nogi, ale nie był w stanie kiwnąć nawet palcem. Czuł, jakby wtapiał się w powierzchnię, stając się cięższym i cięższym…  
\- Obaj nam niepotrzebni. Zabij tego drugiego.  
Szlag. Szlag. Szlag by to!  
Coś, co mogło być tylko pistoletem, zostało przyciśnięte do jego skroni i, jezu, jeśli to tak miał umrzeć…  
Nagle metal zadźwięczał, usłyszał jakiś zaskoczony jęk, a facet, który trzymał go na muszce, upadł tuż przed nim, z zaskoczeniem wciąż odbitym na nieprzytomnej twarzy. Potem czyjeś ręce przewróciły go na plecy i Sam spojrzał prosto w zaniepokojone oczy Steve’a.  
\- Jest przytomny! - krzyknął Steve, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele w poszukiwaniu obrażeń. - Sam, słyszysz mnie? Mrugnij, jeśli tak.  
Sam chętnie wykonałby polecenie, ale zamiast tego mógł tylko chaotycznie poruszać gałkami ocznymi w górę i w dół. W jego żołądku gotowało się przerażenie.  
\- Rozumiem. Nie możesz. - Steve bez wysiłku chwycił go w objęcia i poniósł w kierunku, gdzie czekał na nich quinjet. - Bruce, będę potrzebował pomocy lekarskiej dla Falcona.  
\- Przynieś go. Przygotuję wszystko.  
Czuł, jak jego ciało się porusza, kiedy ktoś inny wziął go w ramiona, a jego umysł wirował, próbując nadążyć za otoczeniem. Trudno było mu skupić się na czymkolwiek – wydawało mu się, że widział po drodze Nataszę, walczącą z jakimś dupkiem – ale jego wizja wciąż była zamglona i nie mógł mieć pewności.  
\- Tracimy… sparaliżowany… - usłyszał jeszcze, zanim wyczerpanie w końcu wzięło górę i świat zalała ciemność.

Bucky zniknął. Pozwolili Hydrze go zabrać.  
Tony był absolutnie wściekły. Shield potrzebowało pieprzonych trzydziestu sześciu minut, zanim ktoś w siedzibie odebrał wezwanie – tylko po to, by stwierdzić brak zasobów i nie wysłać jednostki szybkiego reagowania. Teraz stracili ślad Bucky’ego, a Sam leżał w szpitalu, podłączony do respiratora, ponieważ jego płuca nie dawały rady.  
Natasza zadzwoniła wcześniej, żeby uprzedzić go, że lekarze nie są pewni, kiedy Sam w ogóle odzyska przytomność, co było pieprzoną wisienką na tym torcie z gówna. Tony poważnie rozważał rozdarcie tych lekarzy na strzępy tylko po to, by stworzyć z nich nowego, bardziej kompetentego. Chciał tylko wpaść tam, żądając odpowiedzi – ale na drodze stanął mu widok Steve’a, który siedział zgarbiony na krześle dla wizytujących. Tony westchnął, opierając się o drzwi.  
\- Jak długo tu jesteś?  
Steve spojrzał na niego, wyrwany z odrętwienia – stan, który był Tony’emu aż za bardzo znajomy – i zamrugał powoli.  
\- Hej, Tony. - Jego głos brzmiał okropnie i Tony zmarszczył brwi.  
\- W ogóle nie odszedłeś? Siedzisz tu cały czas?  
\- Natasza przesłuchuje zatrzymanych – powiedział Steve, patrząc na szpitalne łóżko. - Ktoś powinien tu być, na wypadek gdyby się obudził.  
Tony skinął głową. Obszedł łóżko, by usiąść na krześle po jego drugiej stronie.  
\- I kiedy tylko Romanov zdobędzie jakieś informacje, od razu ruszysz.  
\- Jasne. - Steve spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Czemu… Fury kazał ci mnie odciąć?  
\- Mógłby spróbować, co? - zakpił Tony. - Byłby głupi, gdyby uważał, że jest w stanie cię powstrzymać przed odzyskaniem Barnesa.  
\- Więc czemu tu jesteś? - Steve naskoczył na niego i zamarł, kiedy Tony cofnął się ledwie zauważalnie. Potarł kark dłonią, zakłopotany. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem. To tylko… naprawdę powinien się już obudzić.  
Taa, jasne.  
\- Lekarze powiedzieli, że to może trochę potrwać.  
\- Nie wiesz tego! - Steve znowu uniósł głos, a Tony podniósł ręce w geście pokoju.  
\- Uspokój się, dobra? Nie przyszedłem tu walczyć.  
\- To może powinieneś wyjść?  
Tony zacisnął zęby, nie dając się sprowokować i wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Posłuchaj. Po prostu uważam, że musisz być w dobrej kondycji, jeśli chcesz odbić Barnesa. Idź do domu, wyśpij się…  
\- Nie potrzebuję twoich rad, Stark.  
\- Okej, wiesz co? Pierdol się, Steve – warknął Tony, wstając z krzesła. - Nie tylko ty prawie straciłeś dziś kolegę z drużyny, więc weź na wstrzymanie, dobra?  
Ciało Steve’a spięło się – a potem nagle wypuścił powietrze, jego ramiona opadły, a twarz wykrzywił żałosny grymas.  
\- Masz rację. Przepraszam.  
Świetnie, teraz Tony czuł się jak kompletny dupek.  
\- Nie, to moja wina – westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Niech to szlag. Potrzebuję drinka.  
\- To jest nas dwóch. - Steve uśmiechnął się przelotnie i Tony usiadł z powrotem.  
\- Po prostu… prześpij się trochę, dobrze? Kazałem Jarvisowi zamówić coś do twojego pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że nie powiesz pizzy „nie”.  
Steve rzucił Samowi ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim wstał.  
\- Dasz mi znać, kiedy się obudzi?  
\- Jasne – obiecał Tony i Steve posłał mu słaby uśmiech, od którego ścisnęło mu się serce. W takich chwilach nie chciał niczego tak bardzo, jak po prostu móc go…  
\- W porządku. - Steve skinął mu głową, otwierając drzwi. - Dzięki, Tony.  
\- Zawsze do usług, kapitanie – odpowiedział Tony, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Znaleźli go trzy dni później.  
Całe trzy dni i Steve starał się o tym nie myśleć, przynajmniej nie teraz, bo ilość rzeczy, jakie Hydra mogła zrobić Bucky’emu w ciągu tych trzech dni… oszalałby, gdyby zaczął rozważać scenariusze.  
To było… za dużo. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio Bucky radził sobie naprawdę dobrze, wszystkie jego ćwiczenia, sesje z terapeutą i… Steve odetchnął głęboko. To nie był czas ani miejsce.  
\- Dwie minuty – zapowiedziała Natasza, zajmująca fotel pilota. Pstryknęła kilkoma przyciskami, by włączyć tryb maskujący. - Podrzucimy cię dwie mile od kompleksu, Steve.  
\- W porządku. - Steve sięgnął po spadochron, kiedy powstrzymała go opancerzona ręka.  
\- Podrzucę cię – powiedział Tony i Steve z wdzięcznością skinął głową, ostatni raz nerwowo poprawiając paski skafandra.  
\- Cóż, ja wciąż będę tego potrzebował. - Clint sięgnął po spadochron i westchnął. - Chciałbym, żeby Sam tu był. Też chcę mieć prywatne przejażdżki.  
\- Kto nie chce – mruknął Steve, pochmurniejąc na wspomnienie Sama w szpitalnym łóżku, który warczał na wszystkich, starając się ukryć tym samym własny strach. Szybko odzyskiwał siły, ale stanie o własnych siłach wciąż było nie lada wyzwaniem. Lekarze mówili, że potrzebuje po prostu więcej czasu.  
\- Schodzimy w dół – zapowiedziała Natasza i Steve podszedł do Tony’ego, owijając ramiona wokół zbroi i stawiając stopy na jego butach. Tony otworzył właz, zanim objął go mocno, a jego hełm opadł, zakrywając twarz.  
\- Trzymaj się, mrożonko.

Kiedy wypadli z quinjeta, Tony odpalił silniki odrzutowe, by szybciej zbliżyć ich do ziemi.  
\- Zobaczmy, czy te maleństwa dadzą radę – mruknął i Steve mógł zobaczyć coś, co wyglądało jak cienka warstwa półprzezroczystej mgły, wydostającej się z otworów w zbroi i otaczającej ich obu. Także Clint zniknął i Steve poczuł ukłucie strachu, zanim uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje.  
\- Technologia znikająca? - zapytał, a Tony zaśmiał się triumfalnie.  
\- Tak, do cholery. Jestem pieprzonym geniuszem.  
\- Nikt nie mówi że nie – zgodził się z nim Clint. - Pozostajemy poza radarem?  
\- Żaden alarm nie został uruchomiony – potwierdził Jarvis i Clint gwizdnął.  
\- Nieźle, Stark. Zupełnie nieźle.  
\- Okej, czy możemy się skupić? - Steve przerwał im z rozdrażnieniem, bo żartobliwa wymiana zdań działała mu na nerwy. Bucky był w środku, mogli go torturować, każda minuta zwłoki mogła być dla niego wyrokiem śmierci i naprawdę…  
\- Przepraszam, Cap. - Tony spoważniał. - Jak tam twoja dywersja, Romanov?  
\- Zaraz ląduję odrzutowcem. Idźcie po niego, chłopcy.  
Tony wyłączył silniki kilka metrów nad ziemią, by zminimalizować hałas, wywołany lądowaniem, choć oczywiście zbroja nie była w stanie poruszać się bezdźwięcznie. Na kilka uderzeń serca obaj zamarli, by sprawdzić, czy kogoś zaalarmowało ciche brzęczenie, ale w końcu ruszyli do przodu.  
Steve wskazał Tony’emu zsyp na śmieci, którym mogliby dostać się do środka i Tony stopił zamek w drzwiach jednym ze swoich opancerzonych palców. Chwilę potem byli w środku, idąc długim korytarzem i Tony strzepnął zabłąkaną skórkę od banana ze swojego pokrytego zbroją ramienia.  
\- Klasyka. Pozbawiona godności, stara dobra klasyka.  
Steve zignorował go. Dał znak ręką, policzyli do trzech – i skręcili za róg. Korytarz dalej był pusty, ale przed nimi pojawiły się drzwi do kolejnych pomieszczeń, wszystkie zamknięte. Steve szedł korytarzem, maksymalnie skupiony na tym, by wyłapać każdy, nawet najmniejszy, dochodzący zza nich hałas, ale panowała cisza. Albo mieli dobrą izolację wyciszającą, albo naprawdę byli tu tylko oni i…  
\- I po tajemnicy. - Tony zaklął, kiedy nad nimi rozbłysły czerwone, migające światła, a ciszę przeciął dźwięk alarmu. - Zauważyli nas.  
Steve zerwał się do biegu, kopiąc pierwsze drzwi. Było to puste laboratorium, nic ważnego, tylko kilka komputerów. Następne było równie opuszczone biuro, zaś trzecie drzwi otworzyły się same, gdy wybiegła nimi grupa agentów Hydry, trzymając w dłoniach karabiny maszynowe. Po prostu wspaniale.  
\- Kapitanie, raport!  
\- Ostrzeliwują nas na drugim piętrze. - Steve uniósł uzbrojone w tarczę ramię tuż przed tym, nim uderzyła w nich salwa z karabinów. Tony odpowiadał ogniem, niektórzy agenci upadali, ale wciąż przybywało nowych. Schody za drzwiami musiały prowadzić na niższe poziomy.  
\- Hawkeye, gdzie jesteś?  
\- Idę do piwnicy. Otwory wentylacyjne. Zamknęli cały parter, więc spróbuję się tam dostać i zobaczyć, do czego nie chcą nas wpuścić.  
\- Informuj nas na bieżąco. - Steve rzucił tarczą, która wpadła w agentów jak w kręgle, rozbijając ich na boki i wróciła do jego ręki. Tony był już przy drzwiach i dogonił go szybko, kiedy był do połowy nadgarstka zanurzony w obwodzie elektrycznym, zamykającym drzwi.  
\- Idź, otwieram ci drzwi – rzucił, kiwając głową w lewo. Światło z czerwonego zmieniło się na zielone, kiedy zamek ustąpił z cichym kliknięciem. - Pierwsze z głowy.  
Korytarz za drzwiami był pusty, nigdzie nie było widać agentów i Steve bez przeszkód dotarł do zamkniętego schronu.  
\- Prawie gotowe – powiedział Tony przez komunikator. Steve stał plecami do skarbca, osłaniając się tarczą na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał go zaatakować i odliczał po cichu w głowie. Nim doszedł do trzydziestej ósmej sekundy, Tony wykrzyknął triumfalnie. - Sezamie, otwórz się!  
Steve nie tracił czasu, przedzierając się przez drzwi na dół. Dookoła panowały ciemności i temperatura była tu co najmniej o dziesięć stopni niższa, niż w pozostałych częściach budynku. Steve nie był przesądny, ale to było po prostu złowieszcze.  
\- Dzięki, Tony – usłyszał Clinta, a nad drzwiami przed nim zobaczył jakiś migający, czerwony krzyż. - Jestem w środku. Tu jest coś w stylu – do jasnej cholery!  
Rozległy się strzały i Steve rzucił się do drzwi, niezbyt zdziwiony, że okazały się zamknięte.  
\- Tony!  
\- Pracuję nad tym. Jakieś przestarzałe gówno, czemu w ogóle używają…  
\- Hawkeye! Melduj! - Steve warknął, używając tarczy, by z całej siły uderzyć w zamek. Drzwi ani drgnęły.  
\- Około tuzina agentów. - Clint sapnął, kiedy murami wstrząsnęła potężna eksplozja. - Okej, teraz może połowa z tego. I, hej, Barnes jest tutaj!  
Tętno Steve’a wzrosło do stu mil na godzinę. Bucky tam był, dzięki bogu.  
\- Clint, co z nim? - Podwoił wysiłki, żeby przedrzeć się przez drzwi.  
\- On jest… ej, koleś! Co do diabła? Jestem… oh.  
\- Clint? - Steve brzmiał już histerycznie, robiąc tarczą potężne wgłębienie w drzwiach. - Co się dzieje?  
\- Mam to – odezwał się nagle Tony i zabłysło migające, zielone światło. Steve przeszedł przez drzwi, idąc schodami w dół. Wpadł z impetem na najniższy poziom i…  
\- Bucky! - krzyknął z ulgą, rzucając się w przód i ledwie rejestrując ciała martwych agentów Hydry, leżące na podłodze dookoła. Bucky na dźwięk jego głosu odwrócił się gwałtownie, wydając z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcie i mocniej wcisnął Clinta w ścianę. Steve zatrzymał się, kiedy z płuc Clinta wydostał się świszczący dźwięk. - Bucky?  
Oczy Bucky’ego skupiły się na nim i coś w nim złagodniało. Odsunął się od Clinta, którego do tej pory przyciskał do ściany – którego chronił, nie atakował, jak się początkowo wydawało – a potem wpadł w ramiona Steve’a, obejmując go mocno.  
\- Hej? - powiedział Steve, zaniepokojony, bo Bucky jęknął tylko bezsłownie, wtulając się w niego mocniej. Nad jego głową napotkał spojrzenie Clint, który wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego, co on sam, kiedy bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.  
Nagły hałas z lewej strony sprawił, że Bucky odwrócił się, znów wydając z siebie złowrogi, przeciągły warkot i rzucił na agenta Hydry, kiedy tylko ten wszedł do środka. Steve nie zdążył zareagować i mógł tylko patrzeć w szoku, jak Bucky chwyta go, pochyla się i… wow.  
Kawałek gardła mężczyzny upadł na ziemię, kiedy Bucky odrzucił wciąż krwawiące zwłoki i wypadł na korytarz. Clint pierwszy doszedł do siebie i pobiegł za nim. Steve potrzebował sekundy, żeby móc przetworzyć to, co zaszło. Kiedy znalazł się w kolejnym pomieszczeniu, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Pomieszczenie było większe od pozostałych, pod ścianami umieszczono kilka szklanych zbiorników, a w środku…  
Bucky pochylał się nad przerażonym naukowcem, przyciskając go do stołu medycznego. Palce lekarza ściskały kurczowo jakąś fiolkę, najwyraźniej szykował się do ucieczki i Steve zrobił krok w przód, nim Bucky zabiłby go i pozbawił ich szans na uzyskanie jakichkolwiek informacji.  
\- Dorwij go! - krzyknął naukowiec, pokazując w jego stronę. Zaalarmowany Steve podniósł tarczę, ale Bucky wciąż tylko wydawał z siebie ten niski warkot, nie cofając się nawet na krok. - To oni są wrogami, zabij ich! Czemu ich nie zabijasz!  
Steve czuł lodowate igiełki strachu, wbijające mu się w kręgosłup, kiedy patrzył na Bucky’ego. O boże, pomyślał z rozpaczą, nie znowu – tylko nie znowu, nie pozwól, żeby znów mu to zrobili, radził sobie tak dobrze…  
Ale oczy Bucky’ego się nie zmieniły i chociaż wyglądał – cóż, dziko byłoby dobrym słowem – nie zaszły mgłą Zimowego Żołnierza. Steve pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi, nim przycisnął naukowca do stołu.  
\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - zapytał strasznym głosem, a mężczyzna przełknął panicznie ślinę, nim odpowiedział.  
\- Jest maszyną do zabijania. Nie zrobiłem mu nic… poza wzmocnieniem tego, czym zawsze był.  
Oczy Steve’a zasnuła czerwona mgiełka wściekłości, ale zanim zdążył uderzyć mężczyznę, ktoś złapał jego uniesioną dłoń i Tony odepchnął go w tył.  
\- Zajmę się nim, Rogers. Idź do swojego chłopaka.  
Steve miał ochotę zaprotestować - _chciał_ skrzywdzić tego człowieka – i może właśnie dlatego było lepszym pomysłem, żeby odpuścił. Przeszedł koło Clinta, który próbował opanować rozszalałego Bucky’ego, mówiąc do niego spokojnym, pewnym tonem. Kiedy dzikie oczy Bucky’ego spoczęły na nim, jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się i nim Clint zdążył coś zrobić – Bucky skoczył na Steve’a, wpadając prosto w jego ramiona.  
\- Hej, już dobrze. - Steve gładził jego włosy, czując, jak niepokój szarpie jego wnętrzności. Bucky najwyraźniej był pod wpływem czegoś, bo jego zachowanie nie było normalne. - Kochanie, co się dzieje? Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę.  
Brak odpowiedzi. Bucky mocniej wcisnął nos w jego policzek i – i polizał go, do diabła, to zdecydowanie nie było normalne.  
\- Okej, dobrze. Zabierzmy cię najpierw do domu. - Steve odsunął go od siebie, starając się wytrzeć krew z jego ust – wciąż tam była po tym, jak rozerwał zębami gardło tamtego agenta i jezu, to było… - Nie martw się – powiedział cicho, przytulając go do siebie. - Cokolwiek to jest, Buck, rozwiążemy to.

Steve miał silne uczucie déjà-vu, kiedy siedział przy łóżku Bucky’ego na pokładzie lotniskowca, z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Bucky zemdlał, kiedy tylko przynieśli go na pokład – dwie godziny temu – i do tej pory nie odzyskał przytomności. Steve odchodził od zmysłów.  
\- Miał z nami walczyć – usłyszał i spojrzał na Nataszę, która stała w wejściu.  
\- Walczyć z nami? - powtórzył po niej, kiedy weszła do środka, wzięła leżące na stoliku akta medyczne Bucky’ego i zaczęła je przeglądać.  
\- Nafaszerowali go inhibitorami, które miały za cel blokować wyższe funkcje mózgu, redukować go do czystego instynktu. Jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia. Tony sądzi, że spróbowali tego, kiedy słowa wywołujące Zimowego Żołnierza nie zadziałały.  
Steve przytaknął. Chęć znalezienia tych drani i zabicia ich gołymi rękami była przytłaczająca. Bucky był czymś o wiele więcej, niż tylko bronią i boże, gdyby Hydra znowu spieprzyła mu mózg, mógłby ich zamordować.  
\- Miał z nami walczyć, ale nie zrobił tego. - Natasza przyglądała się Bucky’emu z zamyśleniem. - Przejrzałam taśmy z monitoringu i wiesz? Kiedy tylko zobaczył Clinta, starał się go chronić. Rozpoznał ciebie, atakował agentów…  
\- Więc chronił nas, zamiast pozabijać. - Steve potrząsnął głową, starając się nie dać ponieść fali nagłej, rozpaczliwej nadziei. - Chcesz powiedzieć… - urwał, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Bruce.  
\- Wyjdzie z tego – oznajmił i ramiona Steve’a opadły z ulgi. - To skomplikowana mieszanka leków, stymulatorów i blokerów jednocześnie, one – niech mnie diabli, że potrzebujemy więcej testów, żeby zrozumieć, jak to w ogóle działa, ale dojdzie do siebie. Jego ciało potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby sobie z tym poradzić – bez serum wątpię, by był w stanie przeżyć tę dawkę.  
\- Czy to go skrzywdzi? W jakiś sposób? Pozostawi większy uraz?  
\- Mało prawdopodobne. - Bruce spojrzał na niego poważnie i pokręcił głową. - To będzie raczej jak powolny proces detoksykowania narkotycznego działania, jak w przypadku morfiny. To może trochę potrwać, ale odzyska kontrolę nad funkcjami swojego mózgu.  
Steve skinął głową z wdzięcznością, czując jak z ramion spada mu ogromny ciężar.  
\- Ile to potrwa?  
\- Dni. Tygodnie. Wciąż nad tym pracujemy.  
\- Więc po prostu… staramy się, by był spokojny, nim dojdzie do siebie?  
\- To chyba najlepsze, co możemy dla niego zrobić. I jedyne. - Bruce brzmiał niemal przepraszająco. - Przykro mi, kapitanie.  
\- Przestań, doktorze. Wiem, że robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy. To mi wystarczy.  
\- Jakkolwiek wzruszające by to nie było – Natasza weszła mu w słowo i Bruce posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. - Jesteśmy gotowi by go przenieść.  
Jak na rozkaz w środku zaroiło się od pielęgniarek Shield, gotowych przepchnąć łóżko Bucky’ego z odrzutowca do budynku, ale tylko jedna z nich zdołała w ogóle go dotknąć, nim Bucky wyprostował się, rozglądając czujnie dookoła.  
\- Bucky! - kiedy Steve go zawołał, Bucky spojrzał na niego od razu, a jego oczy straciły morderczą gotowość. - Wszystko w porządku. Są tutaj, żeby ci pomóc.  
Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy Bucky go zrozumiał, kiedy ten po prostu wstał, by podejść do niego w kilku krokach i wtopić się w jego ramiona, i Bucky – Bucky po prostu nie był kimś, kto okazywałby uczucia publicznie, więc Steve potrzebował chwili, by unieść rękę i poklepać go sztywno po plecach.  
\- Już w porządku, Buck, naprawdę. Dasz radę sam stąd wyjść?  
Natasza wyprowadziła pielęgniarki – Bucky natychmiast zamknął za nimi drzwi – a potem odwrócił się, by na powrót uścisnąć Steve’a. Teraz, kiedy byli już sami, Steve rozluźnił się, obejmując go mocniej i Bucky wydał z siebie usatysfakcjonowany, cichy dźwięk.  
\- Jesteś słodki, kiedy się tak zachowujesz – wyrwało się Steve’owi i natychmiast chciał samego siebie uderzyć. Nie było fair cieszyć się taką afektacją ze strony Bucky’ego, kiedy ten najwyraźniej nie miał kontroli nad własnym zachowaniem. Bucky powiedział mu kiedyś, że nie czuje się dobrze z publicznym okazywanie uczuć, zwłaszcza, kiedy wracają do niego wspomnienia tego, jak źle byłoby to odebrane kiedyś, w latach czterdziestych – i Steve to rozumiał, więc odsunął się, choć Bucky wciąż ściskał kurczowo jego rękę. - Już dobrze – powiedział, uśmiechając się ze znużeniem. - Zabierzmy cię po prostu do domu.

\- Wspólne piętro, Jarvis – wymamrotał Tony, wchodząc do windy z dwoma papierowymi torbami i zestawem kaw w objęciach. To był ostatni raz, kiedy pozwolił Fury’emu wrobić się w spotkanie w sali konferencyjnej o tak nieludzkiej porze. Szósta rano! Miejcie litość. Na szczęście spotkanie było czystą rutyną, bla bla bla, zbuduj nam to, Stark i zbuduj nam tamto. Irytujące, ale trwało dość krótko, co na plus. - Kto jest na nogach?  
\- Agenci Romanov i Barton jedzą w kuchni śniadanie, doktor Banner jest w swoim laboratorium, a kapitan Rogers ogląda telewizję z sierżantem Barnesem.  
\- Bosko. - Kiedy winda się zatrzymała, Tony wszedł do części wspólnej, machając torbami w powietrzu. - Przyniosłem żarcie! Przehandluję na kanapę.  
\- Dzień dobry, Tony. - Steve był jeszcze bardziej rześki niż zwykle o tak bezbożnych godzinach i Tony musiał spojrzeć ponownie, by upewnić się, że Bucky istotnie siedzi z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. Steve zauważył chyba jego spojrzenie, bo poruszył się pod nim niespokojnie – I Tony natychmiast oderwał wzrok, przeklinając samego siebie. Do diabła, przysiągł sobie, że postara się nie sprawiać, by było dziwnie, kiedy się wprowadzali, więc miał zamiar dotrzymać tej części umowy. Nawet, jeśli widok był – cóż, niecodzienny.

Nie, żeby którykolwiek z mieszkańców wieży miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Bucky i Steve byli… _czymś_ i że ta niechęć do publicznego okazywania sobie uczuć była po prostu jakimś nawykiem z lat czterdziestych. I podczas gdy pewna część Tony’ego uważała to za smutne – inna, zabarwiona poczuciem winy, była całkiem zadowolona, że nie musi oglądać gruchających gołąbków w miłosnych objęciach. Już samo nie gapienie się na nich było wystarczająco trudne i Tony naprawdę nie sądził, by mógł znieść ich całowanie się przed nim bez jakiegoś zawstydzenia samego siebie.  
\- Czy czuję orzechy laskowe? - krzyknął Clint, wychodząc z kuchni i zachłannie wyciągając rękę po kawę. - Daj mi!  
Tony wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nawet żadnego marnego „dziękuję”? Czy ty się wychowałeś w stodole? - powiedział, ale podał mu kawę. Nie byłby tak okrutny, by pozbawić ludzi kofeiny – był dupkiem, ale nie potworem. - Mam też bajgle. Reflektujesz?  
\- Z topionym serem? - Natasza zabrała mu torbę i z przyjemnością zajrzała do środka. - Dzięki, Tony. Jak poszło spotkanie?  
\- Och wiesz, zaledwie dwa razy doprowadziłem Fury’ego do punktu „zabijmy Starka i zobaczmy, jak poradzimy sobie bez niego”, więc przypuszczam, że mógł to uznać za sukces. Mogłem się bardziej postarać.  
\- Wyznacz to sobie za cel na następny raz – poradziła Natasza i Tony mrugnął do niej, wznosząc toast własną kawą.  
\- Więc wróciliście wczoraj w porządku? - zapytał; wiedział, że tak, bo czytał raport z misji, ale dobre wychowanie nakazywało się tym zainteresować.  
\- Bez problemu. Bucky spał jak niemowlę. - Clint pokiwał głową w stronę super żołnierzy na kanapie. - Nie, żebym to widział, bo musiałem zostać i posprzątać – powiedział znacząco. - Wiesz, jak niektórzy z nas muszą.  
Tony zbył go machnięciem ręki.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, mój geniusz był potrzebny gdzie indziej. - Jego spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało w stronę Steve’a i zmarszczył brwi. - Ale serio, wszystko u nich w porządku? Cap wydawał się wczoraj trochę wytrącony z równowagi.  
Clint spojrzał na niego sondująco, wgryzając się w swojego bajgla.  
\- A nie spytasz go o to sam, bo?  
Tony skrzywił się, nie tylko z powodu ohydnego widoku na wpół przeżutego jedzenia w jego ustach, ale także dlatego, że to było dokładnie to, czego robić nie chciał. Po prostu starał się być tak daleko od Steve’a i Bucky’ego, jak to możliwe, zawsze. Tak było mu po prostu łatwiej.  
\- Nie możecie po prostu dać mi wskazówki?  
Natasza i Clint wpatrywali się w niego bez słowa, więc warknął coś pod nosem. W porządku, sam spyta. Jest dorosły. Może to zrobić.  
\- Dzieńdoberek, Cap i tobie, lodowy sopelku – powiedział, stając przy kanapie. - Jak się macie?  
Twarz Steve’a przez chwilę była głównie troską, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak dobrze, jak to możliwe w tych warunkach.  
\- Jak minęła noc? - Tony opadł na fotel, stojący obok kanapy, szperając w papierowej torbie ze słodyczami w poszukiwaniu jednego z tych małych ciastek, które Bucky z niejasnych powodów tak lubił, mimo że składały się chyba wyłącznie z cukru. - Miałem sprawdzić wieczorem, ale…  
\- Nie, w porządku, niewiele cię ominęło – zapewnił Steve, więc Tony skinął głową, wyciągając rękę z ciastkiem w kierunku Bucky’ego, ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w torbie, kiedy szukał w niej jabłecznika dla Steve’a.  
\- Więc, dobra robota z pozostaniem przy życiu. Masz tu małą nagrodę.  
Kiedy minęło kilka sekund, a ciastko wciąż nie zostało zabrane z jego dłoni, Tony uniósł wzrok, skonsternowany. Bucky wpatrywał się w niego komicznie szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał. Zero reakcji. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Steve’a. - Uh, co z nim? Czy on… reaguje w ogóle?  
\- Wcześniej reagował. - Steve wydawał się zakłopotany. - Ej, Buck, w porządku? Nie chcesz tego?  
Ale kiedy Tony cofnął rękę z ciastkiem, dłoń Bucky’ego wystrzeliła w przód. Schwytał go za nadgarstek, trzymając delikatnie, ale nie dając mu możliwości wyrwać ręki. Jego oczy były zaskakująco intensywne i Tony musiał naprawdę wziąć się w garść, by nie wzdrygnąć się na ten widok.  
\- Whoa, spokojnie, nie zabieram tego – powiedział niepewnie. - Możesz to wziąć.  
Przez chwilę byli uwięzieni w jakimś dziwacznym, gapiącym się meczu i Tony potrząsnął w końcu głową. - Dobra, dość tego. Po prostu weź swoje ciastko, dziwaku.  
Steve rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, ale Bucky zdecydował się w końcu sięgnąć po ciastko, które najpierw obejrzał dokładnie ze wszystkich stron, a potem wgryzł się w nie, z wyrazem czystej rozkoszy na twarzy. Dziwnie było widzieć tak odsłoniętą emocję na stoickiej skądinąd twarzy Zimowego Żołnierza i Tony uniósł brwi.  
\- Uhm, Steve, z Buckym na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
\- On, hm… nie do końca. - Steve zawahał się. - Bruce mówi, że został zredukowany do swoich pierwotnych instynktów i póki to, co mu podali, nie zniknie z jego krwiobiegu… na pewno wie, że nie jesteśmy zagrożeniem.  
\- Cóż, tyle dobrego – powiedział Tony z roztargnieniem. Czytał raport Bruce’a, analizujący skład i sposób działania narkotyków, które podano Bucky’emu, ale widzieć to na własne oczy – to było trochę deprymujące. - W każdym razie, ja już pójdę. Mam dużo roboty i…  
Zamarł, z palcem wciąż wskazującym na windę, kiedy Bucky nagle wyciągnął do niego rękę z wyrazem tak otwartej nadziei na twarzy, że Tony przełknął ciężko ślinę. To spojrzenie było… co, do cholery?  
\- Chcesz jeszcze? - zapytał z wahaniem, unosząc torbę w jego kierunku, a twarz Bucky’ego rozjaśniła się w tak cudownym uśmiechu, że oddech Tony’ego zamarł mu w gardle – bo to po prostu nie mogło być dobre dla jego serca – a wtedy Bucky wydał z siebie cichy, rozwiązły dźwięk niepohamowanej rozkoszy i Tony poczuł, jak na jego przedramionach pojawia się gęsia skórka.  
\- Proszę bardzo, trzymaj, weź wszystko – wypalił, podając Bucky’emu całą torbę i Bucky odruchowo ją przyjął, ale jego brwi ściągnęły się w tak zbolałym wyrazie, że Tony od razu poczuł się winny. To było za dużo i chciał tylko wydostać się stamtąd, wrócić do swojego laboratorium, więc zrobił krok w stronę windy i – i natychmiast został powstrzymany przez silne ręce, które chwyciły go za ramiona. Z jego ust wyrwał się zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy Bucky nagle odwrócił go twarzą do siebie.  
\- Bucky! - zawołał ostrzegawczo Steve, ale Bucky wcale nie próbował zaatakować Tony’ego, unosząc zamiast tego jedno z ciastek i przekazując mu je jak fajkę pokoju. Kiedy Tony nie zareagował od razu, zniecierpliwił się, wpychając mu ciastko trochę bardziej natarczywie.  
\- Ja, hm… dzięki? - powiedział Tony niepewnie. - Ale jest okej, kupiłem je dla was, więc…  
Bucky nie odpuścił i wyglądało na to, że zamierza stać tam do końca świata, więc Tony wziął w końcu ciastko, czując się co najmniej surrealistycznie. Twarz Bucky’ego rozjaśniła się, kiedy poprowadził Tony’ego z powrotem do fotela, chwytając kolejne dwa ciastka i podając jedno Steve’owi. Potem wpatrywał się w nich obu błagalnie, póki nie wgryźli się w swoje ciastka – i dopiero, kiedy zaczęli żuć, uśmiech Bucky’ego rozjarzył się tysiącem watów i sam wbił zęby w ciastko.  
\- Co, do diabła – mruknął Tony, poważnie kwestionując swoje wybory życiowe, które doprowadziły go do tej dziwacznej sytuacji, kiedy nagły wybuch śmiechu przy jego uchu sprawił, że podskoczył.  
\- A co my tutaj mamy, przyjęcie z herbatką u Avengersów? - zapytał Clint, opierając się o poręcz jego fotela. - Czemu nie zostaliśmy zaproszeni?  
\- Zamknij się, Barton. - Tony wywrócił oczami i Clint posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, zanim przechylił się, by sięgnąć po torbę – i cofnął się natychmiast, kiedy Bucky na niego warknął. Dosłownie – warknął. Jak jakiś cholerny pies.  
\- Co, do cholery? - zapytał Clint w zdumieniu. Tony zamrugał.  
Huh, to było dziwne.  
\- Bucky, o mój boże! - Steve brzmiał na wstrząśniętego. - Nie możesz tak robić!  
Bucky nie wydawał się przejęty. Zazdrośnie przycisnął do siebie torbę ciastek i posłał Clintowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Clint uniósł ręce w geście poddania.  
\- Dobra, dobra, nie dotykam twoich cholernych ciastek, wyluzuj.  
Bucky wciąż wyglądał na nieufnego. Gryzł ciastko, nie spuszczając wzroku z Clinta.  
\- Cóż, to interesujące. - Natasza odezwała się tak nagle, że Tony prawie zszedł na zawał. Nie słyszał nawet, jak weszła. - Tony, jak to się stało, że ty masz ciasto?  
Tony wzruszył tylko bezradnie ramionami. Po tym pokazie sam się nad tym zastanawiał.  
\- Chyba pies kocha rękę, która go karmi – zakpił Clint i Tony bardzo starał się nie czuć winnym z tego powodu – jeśli naprawdę w jakiś sposób zmanipulował Bucky’ego za pomocą głupich ciastek, czy coś w tym stylu…  
\- Siedź cicho, Clint – Steve odezwał się tak nagle i brzmiał na tak wściekłego, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem. - On nie jest żadnym psem i może dawać swoje ciastka komu tylko zechce!  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której Steve zaczerwienił się z powodu swojego nagłego wybuchu, a reszta – w tym Bucky – patrzyła na niego z respektem.  
Tony odchrząknął.  
\- Okej, to było zabawne, ale już pójdę. Warsztat czeka.  
\- Ale przyjdziesz potem na wieczór filmowy, prawda? - Ton Nataszy nie pozostawiał złudzeń – nie było to pytanie. Tony posłał jej pełen oddania uśmiech.  
\- Ależ oczywiście! Jakkolwiek, nie czekajcie na mnie, w końcu Pepper może…  
\- Jarvis? - zapytała Natasza sucho.  
\- Harmonogram pana Starka na ten wieczór kończy się o 18.30, agentko Romanov.  
Tony spojrzał na sufit – nawyk, który przejął od Steve’a po wprowadzeniu się Avengersów – i skrzywił się.  
\- Zdrajca – mruknął.  
\- Więc przyjdziesz, tak? - zapytała Natasza uprzejmie, a Tony machnął ręką.  
\- Tak – burknął. - A teraz, jeśli wybaczycie…  
Został zatrzymany, nim zrobił kolejny krok. Bucky stał przy nim i wpatrywał się w niego poważnymi oczami.  
\- Uhm… co z tobą, sopelku?  
Bucky nie odpuszczał i kiedy Tony zaczął iść, po prostu poszedł za nim. Tony zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Daj spokój, idę do warsztatu, nie chcesz chyba iść ze mną.  
\- Bucky, odpuść – wtrącił Steve, pociągając Bucky’ego za ramię. - Pozwól Tony’emu…  
Kolejny, przeciągły warkot sprawił, że wszyscy zamarli. To prawdopodobnie powinno być zabawne – sposób, w jaki stali tam wszyscy trzej, w zasadzie trzymając się za ręce.  
Tony jakoś nie potrafił docenić humorystycznej strony sytuacji.  
\- Oookej, to się robi dziwne – stwierdził Clint z wahaniem, wycofując się powoli. Kiedy zniknął, pozostała z nimi tylko Natasza, która wciąż przyglądała się im, jakby byli jej ulubioną, wieczorną rozrywką. Tony mruknął coś pod nosem, kiedy w końcu udało mu się uwolnić rękę z uścisku Bucky’ego – i żołnierz spojrzał na niego z poczuciem zdrady, wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam, Bucky, ja tylko… - zrobił jeszcze krok i stanął jak wryty, kiedy Bucky jęknął przeciągle, wyglądając na tak zranionego, że to niemal bolało. Tony rozejrzał się bezradnie i przypadkowo jego wzrok spoczął na Stevie, a to, jak Steve wyglądał… to sprawiło, że Tony poczuł się nagle absurdalnie winny, jakby zrobił coś złego.  
\- No, w każdym razie do zobaczenia później – powiedział szybo i oddalił się pośpiesznie, zmuszając się tylko, by nie zacząć biec. Nie uciekał przecież, to by dopiero była katastrofa. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi windy, mimowolnie wypuścił westchnienie ulgi.  
\- Pańskie tętno jest znacznie podwyższone, sir, mam wezwać lekarza?  
\- Zamknij się, Jarvis – wymamrotał. Nie miał ochoty na bezczelność własnego dziecka. - Warsztat. Teraz.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, sir – powiedział Jarvis, a winda szarpnęła się, kiedy ruszyła ostro, ze znacznie większą prędkością niż było to potrzebne i Tony z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Tak, cóż, jego dziecko było dupkiem.  
Oparł się o ścianę, bojąc się zamknąć oczy, bo widok zdruzgotanego Steve’a, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w brzuch, wypalił mu się w siatkówkach. Przez jedną, straszną chwilę, kiedy tak na niego patrzył, Tony był przerażony, że on w jakiś sposób _wie_ , że dowiedział się o tej nieszczęsnej, głęboko w nim chowanej potrzebie, tęskniącej za rzeczami, których nie mógł mieć.  
I Tony naprawdę tego nie chciał. Nie chciał by pogardzała nim – albo litowała się nad nim, to było równie okropne – jedna z dwóch osób, które tak desperacko pragnął tylko kochać. 

Tylko strach przed Nataszą sprawił, że Tony nie zignorował przypomnienia Jarvisa o wieczorze filmowym, kiedy wyłączył monitory, zamknął warsztat i wjechał windą na górę. Wszyscy byli już na wspólnym piętrze, więc wszedł tam, rozkładając szeroko ramiona i nadrabiając zmieszanie tupetem.  
\- Jak powiedziała pewna mądra kobieta… impreza się nie zacznie, póki mnie na niej nie ma!  
\- Posadź swój tyłek na miejscu, Ke$ha – zgasił go Clint znad swojej pizzy. - Oglądamy Predatora.  
\- I kto pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł?  
\- Ja – powiedział Sam i wzrok Tony’ego złagodniał, kiedy na niego spojrzał. Sam wyglądał już znacznie lepiej. Natomiast dwóch super żołnierzy znów przytulało się na kanapie i Tony wolał tam nawet nie patrzeć. Opadł ciężko na swoje miejsce, sięgając po pizzę – pikantna pepperoni, to było wszystko, czego pragnął – i wepchnął plasterek do ust.  
\- Okej, akceptuję ten fatalny wybór. Ale tylko dlatego, że chcę zobaczyć bicepsy Schwarzeneggera.  
\- A teraz powtórz to szybko trzy razy z rzędu. Wypukłe bicepsy, wypukłe bicepsy, wypukłe… - zaintonował Clint i uciszył go dopiero ciśnięty w jego nos popcorn. Natasza wychodziła z kuchni z dwiema wielkimi miskami z prażoną kukurydzą.  
\- Tony, jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś – powiedziała z nutą ironii i Tony zasalutował ponuro.  
\- Nigdy nie łamię moich obietnic – zapewnił ją z oddaniem. - Chyba, że muszę. Za to ty się spóźniasz, to niegrzeczne. Czekamy na ciebie.  
\- Jesteś niewiarygodny – skomentowała, siadając obok niego. - Po prostu włącz już ten cholerny film.  
\- Taki mocny język w ustach kobiety – cmoknął z przyganą Tony. - Steve, zakryj uszy.  
Steve westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie pozwolisz mi o tym zapomnieć, co?  
\- Kiedy świnie zaczną latać, mój drogi. - Tony przesłał mu niedbały pocałunek, sięgając po pizzę i – i wzdrygnął się, kiedy pod samą twarz podsunięto mu kawałek frutti di mare.  
\- Co – wyrwało mu się, kiedy spojrzał w stronę, z której pochylał się ku niemu Bucky, żeby poczęstować go pizzą. - Co do diabła, Barnes?  
Clint wybuchnął śmiechem, opadając bezsilnie na kanapę.  
\- Nie wierzę. Naprawdę kupiłeś żarciem jego zaufanie.  
\- Zamknij się, Clint – warknął Tony, cofając się, kiedy prawie został uderzony pizzą w twarz. - Dobra, przestań, do cholery, wezmę to. Jezu.  
Wyciągnął rękę, żeby zabrać Bucky’emu ten kawałek – ale Bucky nie puścił, zamiast tego wpatrując się w niego uparcie, kiedy wciąż przyciskał go do jego ust. Jego oczy zwęziły się ostrzegawczo.  
\- Na litość boską… - wycedził Tony, kiedy w końcu ugryzł. Jego twarz była w tej chwili prawdopodobnie krwistym bałaganem zażenowania. - Proszę, niech ci będzie. Szczęśliwy?  
\- To się robi trochę niezręczne – zauważył po chwili Bruce.  
Bucky wrócił na swoje miejsce, wyglądając na śmiesznie dumnego z siebie i Tony tylko rzucił okiem na twarz Steve’a, która była równie czerwona, jak jego własna, po czym wbił wzrok w ekran. Dlaczego, do cholery, Bucky ciągle próbował dawać mu jedzenie? Myślał, że Tony głoduje, gdy nikt tego nie robi, czy co?  
I żeby być szczerym, zdarzyło się raz, a może kilkanaście – że Bucky schodził do jego warsztatu, przynosząc mu zapomniane obiady i kolacje. Cokolwiek to było – jezu. Już wepchnięcie w tę strefę „jesteśmy przyjaciółmi” było wystarczająco okropne, naprawdę nie potrzebował do tego strefy, w której traktowano go jak jakieś nieporadne dziecko wyrozumiałego rodzica.  
\- Po prostu jest zdania, że droga do serca mężczyzny prowadzi przez jego żołądek – zaśmiał się Clint i tym razem to Tony cisnął w niego popcornem. Nie miał nastroju na żarty.

Przez resztę filmu udało im się przebrnąć bez żadnych incydentów, pomijając krótką walkę zapaśniczą o poduszkę pomiędzy Samem i Clintem. W jakiś sposób obaj skończyli potem na podłodze, Sam triumfalnie usadowiony na poduszce i obrażony Clint na dywanie; niedługo potem dołączył do nich Bucky, zsuwając się z kanapy tylko po to, by siąść u kolan Steve’a, co wydało się Tony’emu niewiarygodnie słodkie i potrzebował całej siły woli, żeby się na nich nie gapić.  
\- Dobra, ja odpadam na dzisiaj. - Sam wstał z lekkim stęknięciem, kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. - Idę prosto do łóżka, jutro skoro świt czeka mnie pobudka.  
\- Jak mi przykro – skomentował Clint, przeciągając się i przypadkiem uderzając Bucky’ego w głowę. - Ups, sorry.  
Tony już zaczynał szukać wymówek i dla siebie, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił nagle ten dźwięk – prawie jak mruczenie, kiedy Clint odruchowo poklepał Bucky’ego po głowie, a Bucky niemal zwinął się w kłębek u jego boku.  
Tony wcale nie był zazdrosny.  
\- O boże, on jest jak prawdziwy pies! - wykrzyknął Clint, brzmiąc na trochę zbyt zachwyconego tym faktem. - Myślicie, że będziemy musieli wyprowadzać go na spacery?  
\- On nie jest cholernym zwierzęciem, Clint – zareagował Steve groźnie. - Zamknij się.  
\- Och, ale i tak to lubi, prawda? - zagruchał Clint, drapiąc Bucky’ego za uszami, kiedy ten nadstawiał się pod jego rękę. - No proszę, jaki dobry chłopiec, uwielbia to.  
Jego palce przesunęły się na gardło Bucky’ego i pierwsza zareagowała Natasza.  
\- Clint! - krzyknęła i broń pojawiła się w jej ręku w ułamku sekundy, kiedy metalowa ręka Bucky’ego ścisnęła szyję Clinta, gdy przygniatał go do podłogi. Clint jęknął z bólu, próbując się mu wyrwać, ale Bucky tylko warknął na niego, pochylając się z morderczym zamiarem…  
\- Nie! - wrzasnął Tony, który ledwie zdołał odtrącić pistolet Nataszy. W pokoju rozległ się huk wystrzału, który spowodował, że głowa Bucky’ego obróciła się w ich kierunku. Wciąż przytrzymywał Clint kolanem dociśniętym do jego piersi, a w jego ręku nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się nóż. Celował w Nataszę, kiedy Tony stanął między nimi.  
\- Stop, zatrzymajcie się wszyscy! Bucky, Clint jest twoim przyjacielem, nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził. Jesteś tu bezpieczny, wiesz o tym!  
Bucky zawahał się, wpatrując w niego uważnie. Tony zignorował wysyczane przez Nataszę ostrzeżenie i przyklęknął obok niego, by złapać go za ramiona.  
\- No dalej, spójrz na niego – siłą zmusił Bucky’ego, by odwrócił głowę, a potem popatrzył mu w oczy z powagą. - Znasz go. Nie chcesz go zabić. Po prostu pozwól mu odejść.  
Ciało Bucky’ego nagle opadło, kiedy całym ciężarem osunął się na Tony’ego. Clint pospiesznie wywinął się spod nich i odskoczył na bok, podczas gdy Tony walczył, starając się utrzymać ten nie tak znowu niewielki, słodki ciężar w swoich objęciach.  
Poklepał go uspokajająco po plecach.  
\- Widzisz? Jesteś tu bezpieczny. Czekaj, co robisz, zaraz!  
Bucky pchnął go tak nagle, że Tony upadł na plecy, wydychając z płuc całe powietrze, kiedy do ziemi przygniotło go prawie sto dwadzieścia kilogramów super żołnierza. Uniósł dłoń, kiedy usłyszał, jak Natasza odbezpiecza broń. - Czekaj! Nie rób tego, on… uch.  
Bucky w jednej chwili jakby stracił w ciele wszystkie kości. Jego mięśnie zwiotczały, kiedy on sam próbował owinąć się możliwie jak najwygodniej wokół ciała Tony’ego. Oczy Tony’ego dziko przesunęły się po pokoju. Co, do cholery, się działo?  
\- Teraz już rozumiem – zażartował słabo Clint i wszyscy udawali, że nie słyszą wahania w jego głosie. - Przyjmie przytulanki, ale nie ode mnie. Wyraźne faworyzowanie, Barnes.  
Tony spojrzał na resztę, błagając ich bezgłośnie o pomoc, ale tylko patrzyli na nich z ostrożnym rozbawieniem, niepomocni skurwiele. A potem spojrzał na Steve’a i to było – jego twarz wyglądała jak twarz człowieka na mękach, kiedy stał bez ruchu, z pięściami mocno przyciśniętymi do boków.  
\- Uch, Cap – powiedział Tony niezręcznie. Kurwa, czuł się jak ostatni kutas. - Mała pomoc tutaj.  
\- Co? - Steve otrząsnął się z odrętwienia, kiedy podszedł do nich szybko. - Jasne, oczywiście, czekaj. - Próbował odciągnąć od niego Bucky’ego, który wciąż trzymał Tony’ego tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. - Daj spokój, Buck, wstawaj! Puść go.  
Bucky warknął coś, co nawet nie było słowami, ale wciąż dobitnie pokazywało jego niezadowolenie i Steve zaczął wyglądać naprawdę nieswojo. Jego oczy przesunęły się pomiędzy nimi z jakimś wahaniem, na widok którego serce Tony’ego stanęło na moment.  
\- Bucky, proszę. Potem możesz odwiedzić Tony’ego w warsztacie, jak zwykle, dobrze?  
\- Posłuchaj swojego chłopaka, Buckaroo, dalej – powiedział Tony, poklepując Bucky’ego po plecach. - I tak jestem pewien, że przytula lepiej ode mnie.  
\- Jarivs, powiedz mi, że to nagrywasz, błagam – wyszeptał Clint z nabożeństwem i Tony posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie.  
\- Chodź – poprosił Steve, któremu w końcu udało się postawić Bucky’ego na nogi. Bucky z jękiem schował twarz w jego szyi i wszyscy na ten widok poruszyli się niespokojnie – jakby wchodzili bez pytania w czyjąś intymną chwilę. - Hej, już dobrze. Wszystko będzie w porządku, obiecuję.  
Tony nie ruszał się z podłogi, kiedy Steve rzucił mu ostatnie, przepraszające spojrzenie, nim na pół zaniósł, a na pół zaciągnął Bucky’ego do windy.  
Ich odejście pozostawiło resztę, stojącą w nieforemnym półkolu – i teraz, kiedy główna atrakcja wieczoru zniknęła, wszyscy odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Tony’ego, który wciąż leżał na ziemi bez ruchu.  
\- Jedno słowo – ostrzegł ich, zanim zdążyli się odezwać. - Powiedzcie słowo, a Shield nigdy nie znajdzie waszych ciał.

Minęły trzy dni, nim Tony ponownie zobaczył parę królewską. Większość czasu spędził zresztą w swoim warsztacie, więc nie było zaskoczeniem, że Steve wiedział dokładnie, gdzie go szukać, kiedy postanowił go znaleźć.  
\- Kapitan Rogers prosi o pozwolenie na wejście, sir – powiedział Jarvis i Tony oderwał nieprzytomny wzrok od przewodów, które lutował, spawając je razem.  
\- Co? A tak, Rogers, jasne. Wpuść go.  
Chwycił za jakąś szmatę, żeby choć trochę wytrzeć z rąk smar, kiedy Dummy już entuzjastycznie witał Steve’a przy drzwiach.  
\- Siema, Cap. Co tam?  
\- Hej, Tony – przywitał się Steve i Tony nie mógł nie patrzeć na to, jak jego biała koszulka przylegała do jego klatki piersiowej, półprzezroczysta od potu, bo najwyraźniej był tuż po treningu – i Bucky był tuż za nim, w tych swoich, zlituj się boże, nisko opuszczonych, grzesznych dresach. Wszechświat najwyraźniej testował dziś Tony’ego.  
\- Więc, co was sprowadza? - Tony na wszelki wypadek oparł się o biurko. - Wszystko gra?  
Steve posłał mu zbolały uśmiech, który zazwyczaj oznaczał, że znowu zepsuł ekspres do kawy albo inny toster, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu wskazał na Bucky’ego.  
\- My, uch, no cóż, mały sparing na siłowni, żeby sprawdzić, czy Bucky będzie walczył jakoś inaczej i on… jakimś sposobem… - Steve skrzywił się. - Cóż, złamał rękę.  
\- Co? - zaalarmowany Tony podszedł bliżej i ulżyło mu, kiedy spojrzał na bezwładne, metalowe ramię, które ciężko zwisało u boku Bucky’ego. Ach, więc o tę rękę chodziło. - Jak to się, do diabła, stało?  
\- W pewnym sensie, Clint go namówił – przyznał Steve i Tony wywrócił oczami.  
\- Oczywiście, że Clint – powiedział, chwytając ramię Bucky’ego i obracając je nadgarstkiem do góry. Coś zaiskrzyło w pobliży stawu łokciowego i twarz osmalił mu wachlarz iskier. - Okej, to nie wygląda dobrze. Posadź go tutaj – poprosił, robiąc miejsce na jednym ze stołów i rozkładając na nim swoje narzędzia. Steve nakłonił Bucky’ego, by ten usiadł na krześle, choć wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał uciec. Tony sięgnął po śrubokręt, przysuwając sobie krzesło i opadł na nie z westchnieniem.  
\- No dobrze, więc spójrzmy na tę piękność – powiedział. Szybko i skutecznie otworzył ramię Bucky’ego, obracając je tak, by móc się przyjrzeć obwodom. - Nic się nie topi ani nie wybucha, jest nieźle – mruknął po pobieżnym sprawdzeniu, obracając precyzyjne narzędzie między palcami, nim wsunął je pod jeden z paneli. - Zobaczmy, co się kryje pod spodem.  
Bucky poruszył się, a Tony czujnie spojrzał na niego natychmiast, badając jego reakcję, bo nie tęsknił za oberwaniem metalową pięścią w twarz, dzięki – ale Bucky wyglądał na spokojnego, choć była nuta nerwowości pod tym spokojem. Być może pamiętał to na jakimś poziomie, bo przecież spędzali już tak czas w laboratorium Tony’ego, kiedy ten pracował nad jego metalową ręką.  
\- To zajmie trochę czasu – stwierdził Tony, poluzowując kolejny panel i krzywiąc się na plątaninę drutów w stawie łokciowym. - Okej, co tu się stało? Zderzenie czołowe z czołgiem, czy co dokładnie?  
\- Co? Uch, przepraszam, Clint na mnie wrzeszczy. - Steve spojrzał na niego, podnosząc wzrok znad ekranu telefonu. - Zostawiłem go na siłowni, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…  
\- Nic a nic – zgodził się Tony, ciągnąc ze skupieniem za mały drucik. - Idź i posprzątaj swój bałagan. Damy sobie radę.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - Steve zawahał się. - Bucky wciąż może być trochę… nieprzewidywalny.  
Niedopowiedzenie stulecia.  
\- Jesteśmy w mojej strefie domowej. - Tony uniósł brwi. - Lepiej chroniona, niż fort Knox. Nawet, gdyby Jarvis nie dał rady go obezwładnić, Dummy tylko czeka, by móc znowu użyć gaśnicy.  
Steve nie wyglądał na przekonanego i Tony westchnął.  
\- Serio, poradzimy sobie. Możesz iść.  
\- No dobrze, ale zadzwoń, gdyby coś się działo…  
\- Tak, tatusiu – obiecał Tony, wywracając oczami. Im dalej odchodził Steve, tym bardziej niespokojny stawał się Bucky i w końcu prawie zerwał się z krzesła, kiedy za kapitanem zamknęły się drzwi. Tony popchnął je na nie delikatnie z powrotem. - Uspokój się, Buckaroo, on niedługo wróci.  
Bucky wciąż był spięty, ale już bez oporu pozwolił Tony’emu pracować nad swoją ręką. Problem nie okazał się aż tak poważny, tylko kilka bezpieczników i poluzowanych przewodów, które wymagały ponownego podłączenia. Tony pracował w ciszy, a za każdym razem, kiedy Bucky się poruszał, stuknięcie w ramię wystarczyło, by przywrócić go do porządku i dopiero, kiedy Tony próbował zamknąć ramię, a Bucky za nic na świecie nie chciał stać prosto…  
\- Barnes! - syknął z irytacją, próbując zmusić go, by usiadł z powrotem na krześle. - Uspokój się, rozwalisz to zaraz!  
Bucky tylko jęknął cicho, podnosząc głowę, by rzucić mu dziwnie zdesperowane spojrzenie.  
\- Co? Co się dzieje? Co ty… - Tony urwał, kiedy Bucky poruszył się nagle, przysuwając swoje biodra do jego i Tony stał się bardziej niż świadomy twardej erekcji, która przyciskała się do jego uda. To było jak skok w lodowatą wodę i Tony przez chwilę stał kompletnie sparaliżowany.  
\- Do diabła, ty… nie, przestań, to nie jest…  
Bucky nie pozwolił się odsunąć, zamiast tego przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej i kiedy udo Tony’ego musnęło jego krocze, sapnął, wypychając biodra do przodu. Jego spojrzenie zawierało łamiącą serce ilość błagań.  
\- Nie, z tym ci nie mogę pomóc – wyszeptał Tony z nutą histerii w głosie, wciąż próbując się odsunąć. - Musisz… niech to diabli, po prostu poczekaj na Rogersa, a kiedy przyjdzie…  
\- Tony? - usłyszał i na szczęście tym razem Bucky rozluźnił uścisk, więc był w stanie się odsunąć, wciąż oddychając trochę nierówno.  
\- Cap, jak zwykle idealne wyczucie czasu, już tu prawie kończymy – powiedział i miał nadzieję, że jego głos nie drżał tak bardzo, jak mu się wydawało.  
\- W porządku – powiedział Steve z ulgą. - I jak źle było?  
\- Nic takiego, tylko kilka części straciło łączność, nic złamanego. - Tony zaśmiał się raczej nerwowo, wyciągając w stronę Bucky’ego samą rękę i tym razem dbając o to, by całym ciałem pozostać poza jego zasięgiem. - Na szczęście mam na podorędziu cały zestaw części zamiennych Zimowego Żołnierza, więc…  
Zakrztusił się powietrzem, kiedy Bucky nagle złapał bezpardonowo jego dłoń, umieszczając ją z sapnięciem na swoim kroczu, mimo że Tony próbował się odsunąć.  
\- O boże! - Steve był tuż obok i Tony prawie potknął się, rzucając gwałtownie w tył. Jego palce wciąż mrowiły tam, gdzie dotykał go Bucky i patrzył na Steve’a oczami szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia. Jezu, on tu był i widział, jak Tony…  
\- To nie to, co myślisz! - wypalił desperacko. - Nie zrobiłem nic złego, on po prostu… próbowałem go powstrzymać, przysięgam, ale zaczął mnie dotykać i ja…  
\- Kurwa – wyrwało się Steve’owi, kiedy odciągał Bucky’ego, ignorując jego żałosny jęk. - Do diabła, Tony, tak mi przykro. Czy on cię… skrzywdził?  
\- Co? Nie! - Tony krzyknął z oburzeniem. - On tylko… chciał, żebym go dotknął.  
Twarz Steve’a, poszarzała i ściągnięta, wyglądała okropnie.  
\- Tak mi przykro, Tony – wyszeptał z bólem. - Pójdziemy po prostu, ja… przepraszam.  
\- Steve! - Tony krzyknął za nimi, ale Steve zdążył już wyciągnąć Bucky’ego z warsztatu i Tony opadł ciężko na swoje krzesło, czując jak głucho i nierówno wali mu serce.  
Co tu właściwie zaszło?  
Niech go diabli, jeśli wiedział.

\- Do cholery, Bucky! - krzyknął Steve, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. - Co jest z tobą nie tak? Nie możesz tak po prostu…  
Bucky skulił się przy ścianie. Drżał wyraźnie i Steve z jękiem schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz – powiedział w końcu i Bucky z wahaniem położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Przyciągnął go do siebie z westchnieniem. - Już dobrze. Wiem, jestem tutaj. Już w porządku, ciii.  
Bucky wciąż wydawał ciche, zdesperowane odgłosy i Steve współczuł mu mimo wszystko; ale bardziej współczuł teraz sobie. I mimo że to była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, że zostawił go z Tonym samego, to teraz…  
\- Nie powinieneś tego robić – szepnął ze zmęczeniem. Całe ciało Bucky’ego było napięte i drżało, jakby odczuwał potworny ból. - Wiem, że go chcesz, ja także, ale nie w ten sposób miał się o tym dowiedzieć. - Spojrzał na Bucky’ego ze smutkiem, odgarniając pasmo ciemnych włosów z jego spoconego czoła. - Boże, będziesz taki zły na siebie, kiedy później to sobie przypomnisz. Nasz plan diabli wzięli…  
Bucky wyglądał zwyczajnie nieszczęśliwie, więc objął go, uspokajająco przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co musi o tym wszystkim myśleć Tony. Ten człowiek był geniuszem i prawdopodobnie w zachowaniu Bucky’ego zauważył już znaczący wzorzec. Steve westchnął. To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, zaproszenie Tony’ego do ich wspólnego życia. Subtelnie. Najpierw może kilka randek, nic specjalnie zobowiązującego. Dać mu czas, by przeszedł to całe leczenie, na które zasługiwał po zawodzie miłosnym, kiedy zostawiła go Pepper. Pozwolić zagoić się złamanemu sercu, a teraz…  
A teraz subtelność została wyrzucona przez okno, kiedy Bucky prawie spuścił się na jego nogę i Steve naprawdę nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek był w stanie być po czymś takim uprzejmym.

\- A więc to tu się ukrywasz. - Tony’emu wyrwał się głośny krzyk, kiedy Clint wysunął się nagle z włazu w suficie w garażu.  
\- O mój pieprzony boże, czy ty chcesz mnie zabić? Bo przysięgam, że prawie miałem zawał.  
\- Gdybym chciał cię zabić, to już byś nie żył – zapewnił Clint, opierając się o maskę Rolls Royce’a, którego Tony właśnie polerował.  
\- Łapy precz od mojego wozu, albo ci je utnę.  
\- Chętnie zobaczę, jak próbujesz. - Clint rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie. - Przegapiłeś wieczór filmowy.  
\- Och, jaka szkoda, Merido. Co oglądałeś? Hunger Games? Brave? Green Arrow?  
\- The Iron Giant – odpalił Clint i Tony mruknął coś pod nosem. - Posłuchaj, człowieku, chcę uniknąć tej rozmowy równie mocno jak ty, ale Nat obiecała, że urwie mi jaja, jeśli spróbuję. Przyjdź na górę, posiedź z nami kilka godzin. I będziesz mógł z powrotem wrócić do swojej męskiej jaskini.  
\- Jestem zajęty – warknął Tony, zakładając ręce na piersi, kiedy Clint popatrzył na niego sceptycznie. - Co?  
\- Nic – powiedział Clint, spoglądając w sufit. - Po prostu się zastanawiam. To nie ma nic wspólnego ze Stevem i Buckym, którzy przytulają się w pokoju wspólnym, prawda?  
Tony naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego zaskoczenie nie jest tak sztuczne, jak mu się wydawało.  
\- Co? O czym ty gadasz? Nic o tym nie wiem.  
Clint westchnął, odpychając się od samochodu.  
\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, stary. Próbowałem. Ale zjem całe twoje curry, które zrobił Bruce, przyrzekam.  
\- A żebyś się udławił! - zawołał za nim Tony i Clint pokazał mu środkowy palec, wychodząc z garażu. Tony oparł głowę na blacie, wzdychając ze znużeniem. Po tym, co zaszło w warsztacie, nie miał nawet ochoty myśleć o Stevie i Buckym, a co dopiero mówić o oglądaniu ich. Szczerze mówiąc był zdziwiony, że najwyraźniej nadal spędzali czas w pokoju wspólnym, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Był pewien, że będą raczej unikać miejsc, gdzie mogliby go spotkać.  
Przynajmniej on tak robił.

Tony wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, co się wtedy dokładnie stało. Jego mózg odmówił przetworzenia danych. Trzymał rękę na penisie Bucky’ego, bo Bucky pociągnął tam jego rękę. To było absurdalne, ponieważ Bucky był absolutnie oddany Steve’owi, co byłoby żałosne, gdyby ten sentyment nie był ze strony Steve’a równie odwzajemniony. Ich miłość była tą, która przetrwała wieki, a teraz Tony był na najlepszej drodze do zrujnowania tego samym swoim istnieniem.  
Próbował jakoś zracjonalizować zachowanie Bucky’ego, może naprawdę miało to jakiś związek z tym przeklętym ciastem – ale po prostu nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, by Bucky mógł zdradzić Steve’a z innego powodu, niż będąc do tego zmuszonym, więc dokładnie tak się czuł, nieważne, czy była to prawda, czy nie.  
Więc nie miał zamiaru iść tam i znosić więcej ich obecności, milczących pretensji Steve’a czy – broń boże – więcej zalotów Bucky’ego. Jego gejowskie serce nie mogło tak żyć. Cóż, biseksualne serce, ale nie w tym rzecz.

Tony nie poszedł tej nocy na wspólne piętro. Zamiast tego pracował nad procesorem do Starkphone’a i kiedy w końcu wysłał dane do Pepper, zwyczajnie padł na łóżko jak odcięty od prądu. Trzy noce bez snu w końcu go dogoniły.  
Nie pamiętał, jak zasnął, ale zasnąć musiał, bo kiedy otworzył oczy było już ciemno i tylko światło księżyca wpadało przez okno. Tony już miał odwrócić się na bok i znów zapaść w sen – gdy nagle zamarł.  
\- Jarvis, światło – zażądał, mrużąc oczy, kiedy pokój zalała nagła jasność. Przyciemnił światła do znośnego poziomu, mrugając, by wyostrzyć wzrok i zrozumieć, co go właściwie obudziło.  
I ledwo oparł się pokusie krzyku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że pieprzony Bucky Barnes siedzi na jego łóżku, ostrożnie trzymając go za nogę. Nie, to wcale nie było kurewsko przerażające.  
\- Co do diabła, Barnes? Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Bucky nie odpowiedział. Po prostu przesunął się, podniósł koc i wsunął się pod niego, a zrobił to z tak płynnym wdziękiem, że wciąż zmącony od snu umysł Tony’ego potrzebował chwili, żeby zaskoczyć i wyrwał się dopiero, kiedy Bucky przycisnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
\- Okej, nie, to się nie stanie – wypalił, starając się odsunąć go od siebie. - Na pewno tego nie zrobimy. Wracaj do swojego pokoju.  
Bucky mamrotał coś pod nosem, próbując przyciągnąć go z powrotem i Tony miał dość tego gówna.  
\- Dobra, Bucky – nakazał i pstryknął mu palcami przed twarzą. - Stój, do diabła.  
W ułamku sekundy Bucky był po drugiej stronie łóżka. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i wystraszonego i Tony musiał odwrócić wzrok od bólu na jego twarzy, kiedy z jękiem frustracji potarł powieki.  
\- Jezu, do cholery – sapnął, uderzając pięścią w materac. - Co jest nie tak z moim życiem?  
Bucky wydał rozpaczliwy, przeszywając serce dźwięk i kiedy Tony na niego spojrzał, wpatrywały się w niego najbardziej żałosne oczy, jakie w życiu widział. Jego złość stopniała jak lód w pełnym słońcu.  
\- Nie, do licha, nie ma mowy. Nie patrz tak na mnie. - Bucky zaskomlał, mnąc w palcach koc i Tony oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w jego stronę. - Nie wrobisz mnie w to, nie ma szans! Nie będę czuł się winny, że ci odmawiam, kiedy jesteś chłopakiem Steve’a, więc łaski swojej wracaj z powrotem przykleić się do gościa, którego kochasz!  
Na wzmiankę o Stevie, Bucky ożywił się wyraźnie i spojrzał na drzwi, ale zaraz wrócił do wpatrywania się w Tony’ego.  
\- Co? - zapytał Tony, a Bucky położył się na krawędzi łóżka. - Nie, złaź stąd, nie ma mowy!  
Przez chwilę czuł się okropnie, naprawdę – na myśl, że traktował jednego z kolegów z drużyny jak źle zachowującego się psa – ale potem przypomniał sobie, jak Bucky prawie zgwałcił jego nogę i to tylko wzmocniło jego determinację.  
\- Wracaj do siebie, Bucky – powiedział twardo. - Steve na ciebie czeka.  
Cokolwiek było w jego głosie, musiało podziałać, bo Bucky zsunął się z łóżka jak kopnięty pies i zniknął za drzwiami sypialni. I Tony naprawdę nie chciał czuć się źle z tego powodu, bo nawet, jeśli Bucky’emu wydawało się teraz, że cierpi, to był zajętym człowiekiem, który żył w stałym związku, więc Tony miał cholerną rację, odrzucając go. Chociaż Bóg wiedział, ile go to kosztowało.  
I i tak czuł się winny.

Po tym sen nie chciał już nadejść i Tony leżał na łóżku, zupełnie rozbudzony, przeklinając ten dzień w myślach, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś dźwięk za drzwiami. I kolejny. Tony usiadł, nasłuchując.  
\- Jarvis – powiedział z napięciem. - Pokaż mi obraz z mojego salonu.  
Na ścianie natychmiast pojawił się obraz, pokazujący wejście do jego sypialni i – co, do diabła, to były chyba jakieś kpiny.  
\- Ty chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz – warknął, zrywając się z łóżka, podchodząc do drzwi i otwierając się szarpnięciem. Bucky kulił się na podłodze, patrząc na niego żałośnie zza opadających na twarz, długich włosów.  
\- Ja pierdolę, Barnes, co ty, kurwa, myślisz, że robisz? - Tomy wyrzucił z siebie, uderzając dłonią o pięść w frustracji. - Nie możesz tu spać, do cholery. Zrujnujesz sobie plecy.  
Bucky nie zareagował, wpatrując się tylko w niego z oddaniem i Tony przesunął ręką po twarzy, przeklinając swoje słabe serce. Za łatwo mu ulegał.  
\- Dobra, pieprzyć to. Chodź w takim razie – powiedział i twarz Bucky’ego rozjaśniła się natychmiast. Zanim Tony zdążył zrobić krok, on był już w jego łóżku, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
\- To okropny pomysł i już go żałuję – Tony mruknął, kiedy już prawie pogodził się z tym, że tej nocy zostanie czyimś pluszowym misiem. Bucky obejmował go ramionami, a Tony naprawdę był zbyt zmęczony, żeby z tym znowu walczyć, więc po prostu pozwolił mu się trzymać, leżąc z głową opartą na jego piersi.  
\- Dobranoc – wymamrotał i Bucky wymruczał coś w jego szyję. Wibracje w jego głosie sprawiły, że ciało Tony’ego przeszył nagły dreszcz i Bucky musiał to zauważyć, bo z zadowoleniem pogłaskał jego plecy, wydając znowu ten sam dźwięk – i Tony rozluźnił się w końcu w jego ramionach. I zasnąłby pewnie w ten sposób, gdyby Bucky nie przewrócił go nagle na plecy – i kiedy zawisł nad nim, opierając się na ramionach i więżąc jego ciało pod swoim, w głowie Tony’ego rozległy się syreny alarmowe.  
\- Co ty…  
Urwał, kiedy Bucky tylko położył się na nim jak przerośnięty, domowy kot, z rozradowaną twarzą i cichym mruczeniem. Tony poddawał w wątpliwość swoje zdrowie psychiczne, kiedy obejmował ostrożnie jego ramiona, pozwalając przyciągnąć się bliżej.  
\- To najdziwniejsza noc w całym moim pieprzonym życiu – poinformował Bucky’ego. - Uwzględniając w to te wszystkie w latach osiemdziesiątych, więc mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie cholernie dumny.  
Bucky nie odpowiedział. Jego oddech muskał skórę Tony’ego, było cicho i spokojnie, i Tony już prawie zasnął, bo sen ścigał go nieubłaganie i prosił tylko o kilka godzin – kiedy jego oczy nagle się otworzyły.  
Zamarł w szoku, ale to nie powstrzymało Bucky’ego przed kolejnym pocałunkiem w jego klatkę piersiową. Nawet przez materiał koszulki, czuł ciepło jego przyciśniętych do ciała ust. Chryste, obaj byli ciągle w pełni ubrani i nie działo się nic takiego, nic, co by usprawiedliwiało jego spłoszone reakcje i nadmierną ekscytację, i był gotów wyśmiać samego siebie, kiedy Bucky uniósł się nagle na łokciu, całując go w szyję. A potem w podbródek. I w szczękę. I Tony był rozdarty pomiędzy czerpaniem z tego przyjemności, poczuciem winy – i chęcią odepchnięcia go, jak zgorszona, starsza pani, która przyciska do siebie swoje perły, kiedy drzwi – kiedy drzwi nagle się otworzyły.  
\- Tony, Jarvis powiedział… Bucky! - Steve krzyknął, podchodząc do łóżka i ściągając z niego Bucky’ego. Bucky próbował się wyrwać, ale Steve trzymał go mocno, nawet kiedy szarpał się w jego uścisku. - Nie! Do licha, Bucky, błagam cię, przestań!  
Tony patrzył bez tchu, jak walczą ze sobą – a na twarzy Bucky’ego wciąż jest ten wyraz złamanej udręki, kiedy nie mógł go dotknąć.  
\- Jezu, Steve, tak mi przykro…  
\- Co ty, kurwa, w ogóle myślałeś, pozwalając mu wejść? - Steve warknął i Tony chciał tylko zapaść się głębiej w łóżko, wtopić w nie i przestać istnieć.  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył z upokorzeniem. Steve nagle zamarł, a Bucky przestał się szamotać – i spoglądając na niego, Tony poczuł, jak w jego mózgu pojawia się znajome zwarcie, kiedy najwyraźniej odmówił zrozumienia to, co się tu dzieje.  
Bo Bucky miał ciasno w spodniach i pierdolić to wszystko.  
\- Mogę wyjść – powiedział rozpaczliwie, ale Steve potrząsnął tylko głową, z jękiem zamykając oczy i Tony poczuł się jak najgorsza na świecie, ostatnia szumowina, bo to nie mogło – nie miało prawa się dziać. Steve i Bucky byli ze sobą szczęśliwi, a on nie miał prawa być powodem, dla którego Steve wyglądał teraz, jakby miał zamiar się rozpaść.  
\- Tak mi przykro, Tony. Proszę, nie wyrzucaj go, nie każ mu odejść. Przysięgam, że tego nie chciał, nie w ten sposób…  
Czekaj. Co?  
\- Co? - był w stanie tylko zapytać, a Steve spojrzał na niego błagalnie, tymi swoimi niedorzecznie dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.  
\- Obiecuję, będę go mieć na oku, póki to nie minie, nie chcę tylko, byś myślał…  
Ach. A więc o to chodziło.  
\- Nie, w porządku, Cap – powiedział szybko, jąkając się w swoich zapewnieniach. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Bucky… to znaczy, to wy, prawda? Macie to coś i wiem, że nigdy by się tak nie zachował… przecież nie traktuję go w ten sposób!  
\- Jasne – mruknął Steve i brzmiał – cóż, nie na tak pełnego ulgi, jak Tony’emu się wydawało, że będzie. Wyglądał niemal na smutnego i Tony zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z konsternacją. - Rozumiem. Naprawdę mi przykro, Tony, że nie mogliśmy zrobić tego w taki sposób, żebyś… nieważne. Dzięki, że nie jesteś zły.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym być zły? - Tony spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - To nie jest coś, nad czym on panuje. Nie robi tego świadomie.  
Steve rzucił mu zagubione spojrzenie.  
\- Dlaczego miałbyś być zły? Daj spokój, Tony, to już drugi raz, kiedy on praktycznie zmusza cię, żebyś go dotykał.  
\- Cóż – powiedział Tony niezręcznie i umknął wzrokiem. - Zmusza to dość mocne słowo.  
Steve patrzył na niego, jakby podejrzewał, że Tony oszalał.  
\- A jakbyś to nazwał, do cholery? Kazał ci się dotykać.  
Tony wzruszył ramionami z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Może trochę go do tego zachęcałem? To znaczy, no, nie świadomie, ale najpierw go przekupiłem tym ciastem, a potem powinienem był go po prostu powstrzymać, a ja wpuściłem go do łóżka i…  
\- Czekaj – powiedział Steve powoli. - Zachęcałeś go?  
\- Przepraszam, w porządku? To nie jest coś, czego dokładnie chciałem.  
Steve wydawał się potrzebować chwili, by móc się opanować, kiedy Bucky wciąż wiercił się w jego żelaznym uścisku.  
\- Tony – powiedział w końcu. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To raczej moja wina. Wiedziałem, że może przyjść właśnie do ciebie…  
\- Wiedziałeś – co? - spytał Tony płasko i Steve zaśmiał się ze zdenerwowaniem.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tobie. Wiele razy. Chcieliśmy – do diabła, chcieliśmy włączyć cię w nasz związek, który… tak. Cóż, spieprzyliśmy to, zanim jeszcze mieliśmy okazję odpowiednio zapytać.  
Tony mógł tylko gapić się na niego.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Steve ze zmęczeniem. - Zabiorę go stąd po prostu i…  
\- Albo możecie zostać – wypalił Tony i zaczerwienił się, kiedy Steve spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Jeśli ty, uch, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? Ja, wiesz… mogłem cieszyć się jego uwagą trochę bardziej, niż to byłoby w tych okolicznościach wskazane.  
\- Och – powiedział Steve beznamiętnie, a jego ciało spięło się i Tony szybko uniósł ręce, podrywając się z łóżka.  
\- Co nie znaczy, że ty nie… cholera, ty jesteś… - urwał, bo brakło mu słów, kiedy tylko pokazał na niego , mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Nie był najlepszy w słowach. - Mam na myśli, to ty, Steve. Kto by nie chciał?  
Steve wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę i jego uścisk musiał się trochę poluzować, bo Bucky znów zdołał pchnąć Tony’ego na materac, idąc za nim i wtulając się w jego ciało z mruczeniem zadowolenia. Tony objął go jakby na próbę, spoglądając na Steve'a, jakby chciał ocenić jego reakcję.  
I Steve wyglądał na tak rozdartego, że miał zamiar ponownie przeprosić, zepchnąć Bucky’ego z siebie i zakończyć ten koszmar nieporozumień, kiedy nagle jakby podjął decyzję i skinął głową.  
\- W porządku – powiedział z rumieńcem na policzkach, kiedy oparł dłoń na plecach Bucky’ego i pozwolił Tony’emu spleść ich palce. - Ale to nie jest… - odchrząknął nerwowo. - To nie jest tylko kwestia seksu, prawda? Ponieważ Bucky i ja chcielibyśmy…  
\- Cokolwiek – powiedział Tony szybko, przerywając mu. - Ja, uch… cokolwiek chcecie mi dać, wchodzę w to. Zgadzam się. Na więcej też, związek… co chcecie. Wiesz.  
Uśmiech, który rozjaśnił twarz Steve’a, trafił go mocnym ciosem prosto w żołądek i Tony sapnął, spoglądając na niego z zachwytem.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał i Tony naprawdę chciał powiedzieć „tak”, ale właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Bucky, żeby otrzeć się o niego z desperackim, pożądliwym jękiem i Tony był trochę zbyt przytłoczony, żeby w ogóle mówić.  
\- Och, jezu. - Steve próbował interweniować, ale Tony powstrzymał jego rękę, zaciskając mu palce na nadgarstku.  
\- Jestem… to dla mnie w porządku, jeśli i ty się zgadzasz. To znaczy, nie wiem. Może jak pozbędzie się tego gówna z organizmu, w ten czy inny sposób…  
Oczy Steve’a pociemniały, kiedy obserwował, jak Tony przyciągnął Bucky’ego bliżej, wyrywając z nich obu drobne jęki.  
\- To… prawdopodobnie mogłoby pomóc.  
\- W porządku – powiedział więc Tony, pozwalając Bucky’emu przycisnąć się do łóżka. Czuł się trochę surrealistycznie, kiedy robił to przed wzrokiem jego chłopaka – chłopaka, który najwyraźniej też miał dla Tony’ego pewne uczucia i niech go diabli, jeśli rozumiał chaos o który w tym wszystkim chodzi – ale to nie było ważne, nie w tym momencie. Teraz czuł przede wszystkim ulgę, że może dać Bucky’emu to, czego tak bardzo potrzebował. I chciał go wcześniej, więc to nie było tak, że zmuszał go teraz… ale mimo wszystko drgnął w proteście, chwytając za brzeg spodni, kiedy Bucky próbował je z niego ściągnąć.  
\- Hej, poczekaj. - Nacisk zniknął i kiedy Tony otworzył oczy, zobaczył, jak Steve przyciska Bucky’ego do swojej klatki piersiowej, trzymając go na dystans. Bucky jęknął żałośnie i dłoń Steve’a zakradła się przez jego biodro do przodu, kiedy ścisnął go przez spodnie. Usta Tony’ego były całkiem suche, a umysł dryfował, kiedy patrzył bez tchu, jak Steve porusza dłonią, dając Bucky’emu rozkosz, której tak potrzebował. Nie zajęło to wiele, jeszcze kilka ruchów – i Bucky doszedł z przeciągłym jękiem, który wydawał się odbijać echem od wszystkich ścian pokoju.  
Jezu, to było… dajcie spokój, to było…  
Ich oczy spotkały się nad ramieniem Bucky’ego i Tony wiedział, że nie tylko on jest tak twardy w spodniach, że mógłby z powodzeniem wbijać tym gwoździe. I przez chwilę było niezręcznie, jakby obaj wahali się, czy wypada im złożyć ofertę pomocy, ale Steve potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
\- Później – powiedział, pozwalając Bucky’emu wtulić się w ciało Tony’ego z zadowolonym westchnieniem. - Zrobimy to i porozmawiamy o wszystkim później, kiedy już mózg Bucky’ego wróci na właściwe tory, dobrze?  
\- Jestem za – powiedział Tony. Steve spojrzał na drzwi z lekkim wahaniem i Tony zamrugał.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz teraz wyjść – powiedział, pociągając go lekko za rękaw. - Bądź poważny. Śpij tutaj. Cokolwiek by nie było… poradzimy sobie z tym jutro. Obiecuję.  
Steve uległ i położył się obok – to było na swój sposób urocze, jak bardzo starał się zachowywać pełen szacunku dystans, kiedy Bucky przekroczył już wszystkie granice przestrzeni osobistej między nimi – kiedy wyciągnął do niego rękę, Tony odwzajemnił uścisk, czując, jak ściska mu się serce z nadmiaru wrażeń i szczęścia.  
\- Dobranoc. Tony – powiedział cicho i Tony splótł ich palce, obejmując Bucky’ego drugą ręką.  
\- Dobranoc – wyszeptał do nich, zanim pozwolił swoim oczom się zamknąć.

\- O mój Boże! Co do… o mój Boże!  
Tony’ego wyrwał ze snu przerażony okrzyk, a kiedy otworzył oczy, spojrzał prosto na zszokowaną twarz Bucky’ego.  
\- Bucky? - zapytał niepewnie, a Bucky wzdrygnął się, spoglądając nagle na swoje ciało i na całe łóżko.  
\- Jasna cholera, czy ja… co właściwie…  
Tony wiedział bez pudła, że Bucky przeżywa teraz wewnętrzny kryzys, który dotyczył pewnie nasienia, zaschniętego w jego spodniach i tego, że znajduje się w jego łóżku. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby ostrożnie poklepać go po ramieniu.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku, my…  
\- O MÓJ BOŻE – Bucky wybuchnął ponownie, brzmiąc na spanikowanego i serce Tony’ego zamieniło się w bryłę lodu, bo co jeśli Steve to jakimś cudem źle zrozumiał i Bucky wcale go nie chciał, nie, kiedy nie był już dłużej w tamtym stanie…  
\- Bucky? Jesteś już sobą? - mruknął sennie Steve, pojawiając się z drugiej strony Tony’ego i jęk Bucky’ego tylko pogłębił jego panikę.  
\- Co, do… Steve? Tony? - Bucky brzmiał, jakby jego największy koszmar i największe marzenie spełniły się jednocześnie, kiedy patrzył na nich wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami. - O Boże, powiedzcie mi, że nie uprawiałem seksu z Tonym i w ogóle tego nie pamiętam. Właściwie to mógłbym się teraz rozpłakać.  
\- Bucky – westchnął Steve, jakby zabrakło mu słów, a Tony zamarł na chwilę, wciąż w zawieszeniu i szoku, a potem śmiał się, śmiał się tak, że bolały go żebra, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać.  
Taaak, miał przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

FIN!  
Łódź, 20.o2.2021rok.


End file.
